The present disclosure relates to a system for managing data. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a medical system for allowing exchange of health data between multiple devices.
Indexes are commonly used to improve the speed of data retrieval operations on a database table at the cost of additional writes and storage space to maintain the index data structure. Indexes are used to quickly locate data without having to search every row in a database table every time a database table is accessed. However, in systems such as medical systems that maintain patient's sensitive data, the indexes may be an additional source of intrusion or of unauthorized access to the health data. Thus, there is a need to ensure a secure access and manipulation of the indexes.